


rrRrride On!!

by nightflower_panda



Category: ARP - Fandom, ARP Backstage Pass (Anime), Amazing Radio Performers, Artists Republic Production
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Forced Masturbation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: PWP. Rage wins the Battle Song against Daiya. He has his way with him in the dressing room as an extra prize.
Relationships: Koumoto Daiya/Hida Reiji, Rebel Cross (Daiya/Rage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	rrRrride On!!

**Author's Note:**

> The vid which inspired this fic:  
> https://youtu.be/KqowKT6PEJ4  
> (Daiya, how are your legs so LONG. Hnnggh.)
> 
> Best enjoyed while listening to rrRrride On!!  
> https://youtu.be/-lnGtFYK5Rs  
> (And why is your voice so hottt)

"I won," Rage grins smugly, leaning against the door and looking far too much like the cat who got the cream.

"You did," Daiya sighs.

Having entered the room first, Daiya continues walking to throw himself down into one of the chairs by the dressing table - looking in the mirror rather than make eye contact with the other teen - folding his arms across his chest and slouching into the seat.

The two of them are still wearing their outfits from the concert: another one of Daiya's creations. They're both in identical white pants and trench coats, but the overall look differs slightly between them. Rage's pants are tucked into bright red, knee-high, heavily buckled platform boots, and he has a thin scarlet hoodie underneath his coat - its low V cut neckline exposing the top of his chest. Daiya's boots are also red, but non-heeled and only to his ankles. He's shirtless under his coat, a loose necktie looping enticingly over his naked chest and trailing down to his abs.

Rage hums mischievously, turning on the spot with a smart tap of his heels on the floor.

"Should I claim my prize now or later?" he locks the door with an ominous click. "I think now would be good..."

Daiya rolls his eyes.

"Just get it over with already. What do you want me to do?" 

"Stay there," Rage commands, pointing directly at his longtime friend with an upturned palm, smirk still firmly in place and other hand on his hip.

He struts across to stand behind, heels crossing and pelvis swaying, as if he's on a catwalk rather than in a dressing room - knowing full well Daiya is watching in the mirror, even if his back is to the grey haired youth right this moment.

Rage places both hands firmly on Daiya's shoulders, pressing his chin into the brunette's hair whorl and leaning the rest of his body weight onto his arms.

"Bring the chair back a little, Daiya- _kun~"_ Rage lifts himself onto his tiptoes, and the other teen huffs in mock annoyance.

"Move outta the way before I end up on top of you, then."

Rage runs his hands forwards and down Daiya's naked chest, purposefully grazing his nipples, and nuzzles his face into the side of the other's neck.

"Not today~ I'm gonna be the one on top of _you,"_ Rage punctuates his promise with a teasing kiss to Daiya's warm flesh, inhaling his friend's comfortable scent.

Daiya murmurs in pleasure as Rage nips his way up from Daiya's collarbone to his neck - soft lips and sharp teeth, the tip of his tongue warm and wet and darting in between - moving to then capture the taller teen's mouth with his own.

They share a deep kiss, long and slow and lazy, before Rage pulls himself away completely - leaving Daiya lust-filled and wanton - and sashays round the chair to perch himself on the dressing table directly in front. He crosses one leg over the other, leaning back on his hands, and tilts his head to look down his nose.

"Slide the chair back. You're too close," Rage smirks with an arrogant flick of his head.

Daiya does as he's told, maintaining eye contact the whole time, half expecting Rage to place his boot on his front and push him back with a kick.

"Open your jacket a little more," Rage continues, lightly tapping one foot in the air. "Drop it over your shoulders; I want to see your chest."

Daiya shrugs his trench coat down so it pools round the tops of his arms, caught in the crooks of his elbows, his long legs splayed out wide and his palms coming to rest loose atop his thighs. 

"Good~ Now touch yourself," Rage murmurs, running his index finger over his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth still curled slightly upwards.

Amber eyes glaring, Daiya undoes his heavy belt buckle and unzips his fly.

Rage licks his lips in anticipation and Daiya pulls out his already hardening member with a soft grunt.

Rage full on grins.

The brunette wraps one hand around his length, gently massaging himself up to full attention, his other hand finding one nipple and rubbing the nub between his thumb and forefinger. He knows Rage loves giving attention to his well-toned chest.

Their eyes stay locked the entire time.

Daiya lets out a breathy moan as his pace begins to quicken, gripping a little tighter and trying to stop his hips from bucking as he continues to jerk himself off for Rage's pleasure. 

"You're just... gonna... watch?" Daiya grunts out in complaint, hand still relentlessly pumping as his breathing becomes more ragged.

"Mmm," Rage hums, "I've got a pretty nice view from here."

"Be even... _nicer..._ if you joined in... don't ya think?" Daiya thrusts up into the air and squeezes hard at the base of his cock, emphasising his generous length, the tip already glistening with a bead of precum.

"I'll be the one to decide that," Rage smiles haughtily, wide enough to flash a sharp row of white teeth. "Keep going. Lick your thumb and tease your head for me. _Just_ your head."

Daiya narrows his eyes but does as he's told. He brings the hand on his crotch up to his mouth, sliding the pad of his thumb between his lips to meet his hot, wet tongue, swirling the muscle around the digit in a lewd display, a shining bridge of saliva dripping down onto his abs as he finally pulls his thumb away again. He rubs his thumb in circles around the tip of his cock, mixing spit with precum, barely holding back a shiver at the smooth tingling waves pulsing through with each touch. His hips grind small circles in the opposite direction as his thumb continues to tease. 

Rage swallows, his own crotch now becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Daiya wraps his fingers around his cock, thumb still dancing over his tip, and gasps with the effort of trying to hold himself back from jerking off again. The sound sends a delicious tingle down Rage's spine.

"Put some spit on your other hand," Rage commands, writhing on the dressing table but stubbornly refusing to touch himself, too. "Spread your hand over your chest and play with both nipples at once."

Daiya groans as he does as he's told, using all of his willpower to maintain eye contact even as he begins panting harder - the hedonistic jolts from his nipples and unyielding pulsing ripples of pleasure from his cock almost becoming too much. His erection is impossibly hard now and he doesn’t know how much more he can take.

Rage smirks at the dishevelled mess before him, finally pushing himself down from the table and strutting over.

"Undo my pants," Rage plants himself in front, weight shifted to one side and hand on his hip, the other hand hanging casually at his side.

Although reluctant to stop touching himself, the promise of what's to come has Daiya fumbling at Rage's belt without the need for any further convincing. Daiya's breath audibly hitches as Rage's erection bounces out into the warm air, and Rage smirks, satisfied at his reaction. The smaller teen climbs onto the chair to straddle the other, Daiya's hands immediately moving to clutch at his ass under his trench coat, pulling him close.

Rage leans down to force Daiya into a deep kiss, tongue probing for entry, one hand on Daiya's shoulder for balance, the other guiding Daiya into holding both their cocks together.

"Jerk us off," Rage breathes against Daiya's lips, "but no cumming just yet. Understand?" 

"Yessir," Daiya drawls in reply, lifting his hips up so the undersides of their cocks rub deliciously against each other. Rage gasps at the touch and Daiya wraps one large hand around them both, long gentle strokes up and down, pressing their cocks harder together.

Rage chokes back a moan, spurring Daiya on to go harder. The taller teen reaches up with his free hand to grab at the back of Rage's head, pulling him down into another deep kiss.

Their tongues wrestle for dominance as the lewd sounds fill the empty dressing room. Daiya can feel himself getting close and squeezes at both their cocks hard, moaning into Rage's mouth as warning.

Rage gets the hint and pulls away, gasping for breath. He bats Daiya's hand away from their crotches, then grabs him by the wrist to guide the brunette instead to his ass.

"Prep me," Rage purrs into the other teen's ear, pulling their chests close enough to touch as he wraps his arms around Daiya's shoulders.

"No... lube?" Daiya pants back and Rage just scoffs. 

"Use your spit. I want it _rough."_

Daiya groans in pleasure at the thought. He yanks Rage's pants down to his thighs as the grey haired teen wriggles out of his coat, letting the clothing fall to the floor behind them.

Spitting generously onto his fingers, Daiya moves to work on Rage's entrance. He starts with one finger, rubbing the tip against the tight pink muscle, making Rage growl in pleasure, waiting for the perfect moment to slide it inside and make the smaller teen arch his back from the intrusion. Daiya presses distracting kisses along Rage's exposed collarbone as he continues to loosen Rage up, another digit joining in to scissor at his ass and slowly stretch him out.

"Mmmm _yes...! Right there!"_ Rage grinds himself down onto Daiya's fingers, burying his face into the taller teen's collar. Forcing Daiya deeper inside, he whimpers at the electric jolts he's been craving, Daiya pushing back to rub harder against that elusive bundle of nerves.

"D- Daiya," Rage moans, determined to keep his voice as commanding as possible, "Enough, ah-- enough f- fingers--! Your... c- cock. In! In me now!" 

He finds it hard, though.

Rage is still slumped forward over one of Daiya's shoulders and Daiya uses both hands together to guide Rage by the ass, positioning his entrance over the end of Daiya's twitching cock. He watches in the mirror as he slowly inches himself inside, Rage wrapping himself around perfectly, impossibly tight and burning hot, greedily sucking him in until Daiya's entire length is buried inside completely.

Both teens let out choked sounds of pleasure: Daiya's deep and throaty, Rage whimpering and soft.

Daiya bucks his hips upwards, helping Rage ride him and taking in the whole scene in the mirror: the way his cock is swollen red, the way Rage's ass swallows him right to the hilt, the crude shine of bodily fluids against skin... This may have been his punishment for losing, but Daiya thinks he wouldn't mind repeating this position should he win their next battle; the view is fucking _amazing._

"D- Daiya~" Rage moans as Daiya spikes roughly upwards, using his strong arms to bounce the smaller teen up and down into a steady rhythm. "S- sing to me--"

"What?!" Daiya thrusts up a little harder from surprise, making Rage moan even louder.

 _"Sing,"_ Rage insists through gasps, his cock sliding deliciously against Daiya's naked front, then throws his head back to shout out a perfectly pitched falsetto - the signal for Daiya to continue.

Daiya grunts with exertion, the lewd, wet slaps echoing around the dressing room, and forces himself to sing despite himself.

Rage gets off on the kinkiest shit sometimes.

"R- ride on me, grind on me, _koe takaku,"_ Daiya pants as he thrusts, _"Baka ni nareta mono gachi daro?"_

Rage moans louder, head thrown back in bliss and eyes squeezed shut, their rhythm becoming more fraught as they near their climax.

"Ride on me, grind on me, _mori agare, hitotsu ni naru_ energy--" 

"Nnggh, _yes--"_ Rage gasps, suddenly pulling himself forwards and wrapping his arms tighter around Daiya's shoulders, forcing their mouths together into another deep kiss. They struggle to breathe, tongues swirling messily and hips bucking wildly, choking on their own moans as they're completely engulfed by pleasure and each other.

"Mmmph!" Rage cums first, spurting hot white jets all over Daiya's abs and chest, continuing to bounce up and down even through his orgasm, his whole body shuddering from the sensation. 

Rage's insides clench tighter as he cums and it's just enough to send Daiya over the edge, too. He grunts into the other teen's mouth as he feels his cock pulse uncontrollably, emptying his load completely into Rage's willing ass.

They finally break apart for air, violently gasping for breath as their orgasms die down, leaving them hot, sweaty and sticky with semen.

"Mmm~" Rage murmurs, pressed flush against Daiya's chest still. He gingerly lifts himself up, letting Daiya slide his now softening member out, and smirks at the feeling of Daiya's cum dribbling out and down his legs. He tilts his head to the side with a smug smile. "Good boy."

Daiya smirks too, reaching up to lick at Rage's lips, gently parting them with his tongue for the slowest and sweetest of kisses.

"Are we... done now then?" he teases, amber eyes glinting as he slowly regains his breath.

Rage snorts and shifts himself onto his knees, pulling Daiya closer by his necktie, wrapping the red material around his fingers.

" _I_ am."

He undoes the knot and smoothly pulls the tie off, using it to wipe at the remnants of cum dripping from his ass - then scrunches it into a ball to rub in a large circle over Daiya's cum-splattered naked chest, dropping it into his lap with another arrogant grin.

 _"You've_ got some cleaning up to do first, though~"

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't this fandom larger. 😭


End file.
